ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Blade of Darkness
is the twenty-third episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Juggler finally decides to end his rivalry with Gai, but not in a peaceful way. Plot Juggler spent the whole night perfecting his swordsmanship attack. Reminiscing his past, he remembers how he was rejected by the light and instead it chooses Gai. Still determined to defeat his rival Gai, his katana detected a dark presence, which marked as the end of everything as Juggler stares upon the bright red full moon. The next day, Gai meets Haruka at a playground, where she reveals to him her recent fortune: a great darkness shall appear and cover the entire world. Still refusing such misfortune to happen, Gai tells her that the future is like a blank page and that he will protect the Earth no matter what. SSP and Shibukawa discover slash marks that recently appearing on various buildings. Finding inspiration in Shibukawa's joke (Kamaitachi = ), Jetta has Shin search anything related to the famous Yokai Kamaitachi in Pacific Records. Shin does so and finds the result: an ancient monster called Kamaitadon who cuts various things through the power of the wind. Unfortunately, part of the page was ripped for unknown reason. Naomi scrolls through every building pictures and realises that the slash marks keeps enlarging, hinting the perpetrator trying to sharpen his cutting skill. Seeing the potential casualties that will appear, SSP and Shibukawa rolls out. Sensing a mass of darkness from beneath the ground, Juggler stabs his sword into it and absorb its power. This was detected by Gai when he passes by and met the SSP once more when they try to investigate mysterious slash marks. Soon, an energy projectile passes by and slash a building, therefore leading them to the true perpetrator himself: Juggler. After transforming into his true form in public and the SSP went to take cover, Juggler reveals that his reason of doing this is to settle their rivalry before the whole planet "gone". Summoning darkness from beneath the Earth, he absorbs them and turn giant. Gai transforms into Orb Thunder Breastar and confronts Juggler, but the latter takes this opportunity to unleash the attack he has been practicing for: Serpent-Hearted Blade: Crescent Moon Shockwave. With Orb almost weakened, Shibukawa tries to attack with his gun, but Juggler seems to be unharmed for his gigantic size and strikes them with a small slash. While Shibukawa, Jetta and Naomi survives, Shin was knocked from it and trapped underneath the rubble. Seeing his opponent armed, Orb assumed Orb Origin and clashed their swords, causing both to be repelled. Orb quickly retrieve his to deliver the finishing blow against Juggler but the latter survived the attack unharmed. Noticing that the SSP behind him, defended them instead, continuously taking the finisher blows made by Juggler before he passes out. Juggler declares himself as a victor and claims that orb's weakness is his desire to protect the humanity. He approached them and gloats his victory but notices their sudden change of facial expression. Turning around, he discover that Orb has arise form his injuries, as the latter claims that he is able to rise once more because of the same power that Juggler had forsaken once. Throwing aside the Serpent-Hearted Blade, Orb delivers his counterattack and summons the Orbcalibur to launch his final blow, defeating Juggler in an explosion. Shin reawakens, revealing that he is all right but is upset to learn that he misses the whole fight. While Naomi reunites with Gai, Shibukawa went out from their sight. Meanwhile, an exhausted Juggler rests on the top of a building, remembering that the strength he had long forsaken (to protect those in need) in the past. Shibukawa holds Juggler at a gunpoint and with nowhere to escape, he surrenders himself to the authorities. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Today, we have the honor of introducing this hero. *Orb Ring: Ultraman! *Gai: Our hero, Ultraman. Called an expert in battling giant monsters, he fights with a variety of special techniques. And next we're showcasing... *Orb Ring: Juggler! *Gai: The killing strike Juggler created for his Serpent-Hearted Blade, the Crescent Moon Shockwave. Its an incredibly sharp attack, rippling with an aura of darkness. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Children: , , , , Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Orb **Thunder Breastar **Orb Origin Kaiju *Jugglus Juggler *Kamaitadon Trivia *The title card of this episode has the regular color scheme inverted, this time the featured monster (In this case, Juggler) is in red while the background is black. *This episode is a tribute to the Return of Ultraman episode Go to Hell with This One Blow! Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes